


Avengers One Shot Series

by xxpastelrainxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Depressed Tony Stark, Irondad, Some Fluff, Some angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpastelrainxx/pseuds/xxpastelrainxx
Summary: This is going to be my dump space for when I get random prompts in my head and just have to write them down. Some may possibly branch off into their own works, some will just be short little things.If you would like to see something, leave a prompt in the comments (A few sentences long please) and I may write a one shot based on that prompt.These will mostly be unedited, unless I decide to take one of the stories and turn it into its own series. Again, this is primarily a dump space for all the various ideas I get in my head, so that I don't go insane.All characters belong to Marvel.
Kudos: 19





	1. "It's alright Mr. Stark, us heroes gotta stick together, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Won't you help me sober up  
> Growing up it made me numb  
> And I wanna feel something again
> 
> "Sober Up"  
> ~AJR~
> 
> *Prompt* Tony gets drunk and calls who he thinks is Pepper, reminiscing about the old days, and talking about his issues, but it turns out the person on the end of the line is none other than Peter Parker, who was dealing with his own mental health. 

**Tony's POV:**

I'm still not entirely sure how I ended up here, laying on the roof of Stark Tower in my suit, staring at the stars in polluted sky, but I felt high and light in the head. _Maybe alcohol had something to do with it. Pep wouldn't approve of me being up this high while drunk._ I chuckled out loud, imagining Pepper reprimanding me with some sort of company policy to pull me down. _Pepper, man, it really has been awhile since I've talked to her._ After the incident with A.I.M she just couldn't handle the stress of what came with Tony Stark. Not even Iron Man, this was about Tony Stark in his naked form. I rambled in and out of the various thoughts from those arguments, the first of them being when my automated suit had attacked her. _Man I really should apologize if I haven't already._

I noticed the dial icon in my helmet was ringing, apparently I was making a phone call.

_Huh, guess I said that out loud. Here goes nothing._

"Hey Pep..."

**Peter's POV:**

I started upright, my forehead drenched in sweat and my breathing spastic. I rubbed my eyes and took a moment to take in my surroundings, trying to ignore just how loud my own heartbeat was. It was night time, and I was in bed in the apartment. _Just another nightmare._ I scooted to lean back on the wall at the side of my bed, bending my knees to my chest and hugging them, tapping my elbows in a four beat pattern to match my breathing to. I had only reached the point of holding my breathe on beat three when I heard my phone vibrate. _Who would be calling at-_ I glanced to my alarm clock- _three am?_ Somewhat shakily- _damn these stupid panic attacks-_ I reached to where my phone rested on a stack of textbooks by my bed, and unplugged it from the charger. The screen was way too bright and I had to squint, unable to adjust the brightness without picking up. "Oh well, I'll just hang up if it isn't someone important." I thought to myself as I swiped up.

"Hey Pep, it's been awhile." _Mr. Stark? Did he dial the wrong number? Also why is he awake?_ I opened my mouth to say something but Mr. Stark spoke quickly, with a slight slur in his tone. "Please don't hang up, this will only take about five minutes out of your life at most, just give me this, please Pep." 

_Should I say something or just let him talk? I don't really feel like talking, it's hard to breathe still, and his voice is awfully soothing._ With my panic induced judgement, I decided just to stay quiet.

"You know, I'm beginning to understand what you meant about the stress of Tony Stark." I heard him laugh softly, and possibly hiccup- _was he drunk?_ "Even before Iron Man I was...I was a lot, but after the cave, almost dying-repeatedly, and-and..." the call cut out for a brief moment, the sound of wind drowning his voice out. _Oh god was he drunk flying? No, it would be much louder than that. He's at least very high up._ "I just wanted to let you know just how much I appreciate that you were a part of my life for so long."

Suddenly a thought dawned on me, and my stomach dropped. That's it, I had to say something.

"Mr. Stark?"

The line went silent for a moment, and I had to look at the phone to see I was still on call.

"Kid? Why are you up so late?" _Because you called me,_ I rolled my eyes before sighing lightly.

"Doesn't matter, and please don't get mad at me for not telling you that I wasn't Ms. Potts." I cringed a bit, realizing that yea, I probably should have said something sooner. "I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but, why are you so high up at three in the morning?" The line was silent, minus the billowing breeze on his end. I was seriously debating putting on my suit, when he started talking again.

"I don't really know, I think I went for a stroll and ended up here, it's really pretty and quiet. You know, up here no one can put hidden cameras to spy on you. No one can see you finally struggling out in the open, instead of behind closed doors."

"Mr. Stark," I choked slightly, not feeling any better about the situation. "are you alright? I mean, I know you're not-not that I'm assuming how you are doing-I just...I'm here for you, you know?" I got out of bed, slipping my mask on and transferring the call to the headset so I could move around and talk without waking Aunt May. "I know that you're my mentor and all that, but that doesn't mean I can't help you. I am your intern after all-not that I feel obligated." I bit my lip, I was way too tired to talk smoothly.

"Kid, you're going to trip over your tongue if you keep rambling away like that." Mr. Stark remarked, and I felt his tone lighten ever so slightly. He was amused, that's good at least.

"Right, sorry." 

"No need to apologize, after all I'm the one who woke you up right?"

"Oh I was already up sir." _Shit shouldn't have told him that._

"Oh?" I heard his voice question me, like when an adult is looking at you for an explanation of some childish shenanigan that ended up with a baseball through a window.

"It's nothing Mr. Stark, really. In fact, you're helping, if anything." _Jesus stop talking Peter._

"I'm helping you," he starts slow, his mind trying to catch up to his mouth somehow, "listening to me helps you?" I made my way to the window, opening it and going to sit on the fire escape.

"I s'pose so. Whenever I'm down, or feel out of control, it can help to listen to someone else and give them someone to talk to. Makes me feel like I can still do good." I heard him smile, if that was even possible, but his breathing still sounded a bit sad.

"Kid, I don't think you are capable of doing anything other than the right thing. You sure give Cap a run for his money. In fact, I think you've already beaten him at the _good boy_ game." 

"Thanks, I think?" I heard him laugh again, laughing was good. "Mr. Stark?"

"Hm?" 

"Are you safe?" The question came out quietly, timidly, and I was seriously hoping he wouldn't take offense at a 16 year old kid asking if he was safe. 

"If you mean am I going to jump off the roof and not fly, then yes, I'm fine Peter. I've almost died enough times in my life, I don't fancy trying it on purpose again. I may be reckless, but I am past my _reckless melancholy playboy_ phase."

"Right...right, sorry."

"It's alright Kid. I appreciate that you care."

"Of course I care!" I clamped a hand over my mouth, because even if I was outside, I was a lot louder than I intended to be. "Mr. Stark, you've given me so much, and you've helped me so much. It's the least I can do. Though you still haven't told me what's wrong." Once again, his response was rather delayed, but this time it seemed more because he was thinking.

"Pete, I'm only gonna talk to you about this because I'm assuming you also are up because of nightmares."

"Nightmares?" I asked, dumbly, taking a moment to correct myself, "I mean, yeah...that-that's why I'm awake." Luckily, Mr. Stark didn't seem to take offense.

"Don't worry kid, I know you don't still have nightmares about the monster under the bed."

"Yeah, and I get along with the voices inside my head." 

"What?"

"Never mind," I curse at myself for making a dumb reference, "Uh, what do you get nightmares about?" It was probably an insensitive question, but for once his answer didn't hesitate.

"New York." He paused, most likely debating whether he wanted to clarify, but I understood.

"You almost didn't come back." His hum was confirmation enough. "Well, you did, and that's what matters, right Mr. Stark?"

"I mean, a lot of stuff probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made it back." He scoffed, and my throat tightened a bit.

"All those things still would have happened, sir. You just wouldn't have had to deal with it."

"Is that selfish?" His question hit me from left field, and I went silent for a moment, not sure how to answer. "I know it is kid, don't worry." 

"Being selfish isn't necessarily bad though."

"When you have the power to stop something, it kind of is."

"I know..." I trailed off, glancing at the ever so light shade of light starting to appear. It was almost four in the morning.

"Hey buck up kid, you're the one who taught me that after all." I blushed slightly at the fact that I had taught Mr. Stark something. 

"I suppose that's true, but sometimes it's okay to need to step back and let someone else handle it. You taught me that one."

"Not that you listened to that." He chastised playfully, and I laughed softly.

"Some lessons take a long time to learn, but I've got a pretty awesome mentor."

"Subtle." He commented, and I just shrugged, then realized that he couldn't see my shrug.

"I suppose, then again, subtlety isn't something you've taught me." 

"I might have to if you're going to butter me up to make me feel better."

"It's not just to make you feel better sir, that's honestly how I feel. You've done a lot for me."

"So you don't mind being on call on a school night for me, because of that fact?"

_Fuck, school._ I perched on the fence of the fire escape, leaning until I hung upside down on it to watch the sun rise.

"It's alright Mr. Stark, us heroes gotta stick together, right?"

"We really don't get days off, do we?" 

"Nope!" We both laughed a bit, and his tone sounded much happier now.

"Thanks kid, you always seem to brighten my day."

"No problem Mr. Stark."

"I'm not writing you a letter for falling asleep in class." I felt my lips tug upwards again, and I closed my eyes, the sun now fully in view and a bit blinding.

"That's alright, you'd have to be a guardian anyway."

"Hm, I'll have to keep that in mind, later kid, thank's again." Before I could ask him what he meant, the line went dead.

_Huh, I'll ask him about it later._


	2. "You're more alike than you think, kid."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out  
> 'Cause you're outta your mind  
> You're working so damn hard  
> You forgot what you like  
> And come hang out  
> Don't you leave us behind  
> But I'll be there next time
> 
> ~AJR~
> 
> *Prompt* Post Endgame, the world is asking Spiderman if he is the next Tony Stark. He is invited to stay at the Avengers compound with Bucky and Clint, who both are still dealing with the loss (semi loss of Steve) of their best friends, and feel like the kid could use some support. Peter struggles with the reminders of Tony until Clint decides to pull up some old footage. (This is going to be a longer one shot/semi vent sort of thing, if people like it it might turn into its own series. TW, peter has panic attacks/sensory, and throws up at one point.)

**Peter's POV:**

When I received a call from Friday, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was not ready to hear her voice after it had only been a month since... _him._ I had gotten the call in the midst of being swarmed by the press, despite my best efforts to avoid them, they had finally managed to corner me after I had stopped a bank robbery. Luckily, the incoming call gave me an excuse to duck away from the crowd and find a nice isolated rooftop.

"Hello, Peter." Friday's voice was on the other end of the call, which came as somewhat of a surprise, the call was coming from Avengers Compound so I had expected one of the Avengers to be calling. 

"Uh, h-hi Friday," I swallowed the lump in my throat, taking a moment to catch my breath after anxiety had caused my chest to tighten up. The last time I had heard Friday was on that day, _"Life Functions Critical"-_ I shook my head trying to get it out of my head because Friday had started talking again.

"You have been requested for an extended stay at the Avengers Tower, courtesy of Agent Barton and Sergeant Barnes."

"Did they say why?" I asked nervously. Probably just nerves talking, but something about going to a place full of his creations wasn't something I necessarily wanted to be around-it was hard enough wearing either of the suites made for me, but those were things that I didn't have a choice to avoid if I wanted to continue being Spiderman; although I have honestly debated turning in the mask after everything that's happened.

"They did not specify, but you are the only individual they have requested, so it is doubtful that it involves an urgent threat." Friday responded politely, somehow seeming to sense that I was curious if there was an urgent reason I couldn't say no to.

"When would they want me there, if I go?" _Maybe they'll ask me to retire early, but that would mean they would take back the suits...that wouldn't make sense though, with how few of us there are now that-_

"It is an open invitation, but it according to your school schedule, spring break is coming up."

"They are providing students from the incident with a prolonged break to catch up with family." Karen supplied the information to Friday before I had a chance to object. Great, even now I am still being parented by two A.I moms.

"Shall I inform them that is when you will be coming?" Friday asked, and I took a moment to sift through the pros and cons. The biggest deciding factor being Aunt May. She had been working so hard lately, after losing our home and her old job, she was working two jobs just to find us hotel rooms to sleep in every night. _Maybe having me away would take some of the stress off of her, give her a chance to save up and not worry about if I'm being fed._ My stomach decided to growl in agreement with me at that moment, and I sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"I will let Sergeant Barnes and Agent Barton know, goodbye Peter."

"Bye, Friday." I hummed softly, and the line went dead. I lay on my back on the roof, looking up at the clouds illuminated by city lights, and took a few deep breaths as the clouds started to lightly drizzle.

"Staying in the wet weather for long periods of time is inadvisable, Peter." Karen informed me, her tone oddly soft for an A.I.

"There are lots of things that are inadvisable, Karen. Just let me have a few minutes." My voice was exasperated, and it came across more rudely than intended, "Sorry, Karen, I-I'm just not ready to go home." _Speaking of, I still needed to call Aunt May and ask where we were staying for the night._

"Aunt May texted you five minutes ago with an address." 

"Karen, can you read my mind?"

"No, Peter, I am simply relaying a message from an important contact. Would you like to send a response?"

"Sure, tell her I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Right away."

~At the Hotel~

"I think it's a great idea, Peter," May said cheerfully after I had told her about the call, (I had left out the part where I stayed on the rooftop for ten minutes in the rain), "A chance to get away for a bit, maybe catch up on some homework, have some team bonding." I took a bite out of the chow mien from the takeout box and purposefully took my time chewing. May just gave me a sad smile, moving to sit on the bed next to me. "Sweetheart, I know it's hard-"

"Not to sound rude, May, but you really don't know." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, but I just couldn't stop there, "You weren't there, May. You weren't there when I died in space and then came back, you weren't there when I was fighting for my life so that the world would survive, you weren't there when the only father figure I've ever had..." I trailed off, feeling tears running down my cheeks and my words catching in my mouth. I set my food down and ducked my head, covering my eyes before running both hands through my hair. I expected May to be angry, especially after disrespecting her, but she just reached a hand to my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. She didn't say anything for awhile, but there wasn't really much she could say. Eventually I pulled away, taking a deep breath. "I don't know if I can get close to someone like that again."

"That's why I think it will be good for you to go." May smiled again, I have no idea how she manages to smile so much, but it does help somehow. "I love you, Peter, but I don't think I'm the right person to help you through this. I think you should go, and be open to the possibilities."

"I'll try."

~Three Days Later, Avengers Compound~

May wasn't allowed on the premises, so she stopped at the gates and I grabbed my backpack, giving her one last hug before buzzing the gates open. I'd only been to the compound once, but luckily the gate I went through seemed to lead straight to the entrance, with a quiet ten minute walk down the driveway. There weren't any trees large enough to web through, but I honestly didn't mind the walk, wasn't anything new after all, having to walk to school every single day I was used to it.

What I wasn't used to was seeing Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier standing next to each other in front of the building, smiling. They looked like a sitcom couple waiting to take in a foster child, which wasn't far off, considering how I was still 17 and they were pretty much babysitting me for May. 

"Is that all you brought?" Mr. Barton gave me a once over, taking note I had only a single backpack. I nodded and tried not to make eye contact with either of them, Sgt. Barnes in particular considering last time I had spent 'quality' time with him outside of the funeral was trying to kick his ass at an airport. I hadn't run into Hawkeye that much during the endeavor, but I still kept a respectful distance, that is until he came up and gave me a side hug, patting my shoulder and leading me inside. "Sorry that it's just us two, most of the others went their seperate ways after everything." The archer said apologetically, while Sgt. Barnes trailed behind a few feet.

"You might see Sam from time to time, but he's been pretty busy with his new responsibilities as the new leader of the group." Sgt. Barnes said from behind us as I tried to remember who Sam was. He must have guessed my confusion because he clarified. "The guy with wings that was with me at the airport." _Oh, yeah, Falcon or something. I remember the news talking about him being the new face of Captain America._

"That's alright, really, I don't mind it being a bit quiet around here. I've got homework to catch up on, you know, after five years you fall a bit behind." I noticed Mr. Barton cringe a bit at my attempted humor, but Sgt. Barnes just gave a hum of agreement.

"I know what you mean pal, the whole world seems like it's aged a decade in half the time."

"Yeah, I've actually started catching up to you old man," Mr. Barton said playfully, looking at me and winking. "Don't think we're gonna let you spend your entire spring break doing homework, Peter, after all we've got a whole month of time to fill." 

"Right..what exactly is it that the Avengers do now that there isn't much... _avenging_ to do?" I asked curiously as Mr. Barton lead be up a flight of stairs and towards what appeared to be the compound's private quarters. Really they were much more grandiose and comfy looking, given who designed this place, but they weren't as large as some of the rooms I had seen at Avengers Tower. 

"Train mostly, we've been searching for new recruits, but without more strong leaders it gets a bit difficult. Sam might have the title but it isn't easy living up to it, and the old gang had three strong heads. It's not as easy to find another Black Widow or Iron Man though." Mr. Barton was still in the doorway of the room he had led me into, Sgt. Barnes had taken a step inside the room though, glancing around to see if everything was in order probably. Given the military background he probably had strict rules he was going to lay out for me.

"Are you looking for people to fill in those spots?" I asked curiously, my mind flashing back to the many news reporters asking if I was taking over for Iron Man.

"We've debated it, but we don't want anyone new becoming a leader." Mr. Barton stated, and Sgt. Barnes nodded.

"Clint was supposed to be retired, and I'm 100 years old. We need younger people, but I don't think Stark or Natasha would be happy with things if they weren't the ones to choose their successors." _Oh no, is that why I'm here?_

"Well, you settle in kid, Buck and I have some things to do, but we planned on going to the training room around two o' clock if you wanted to join." I gave a quick nod, setting my back pack on the bed.

"Of course, sir, I'll be there."

"Please, Peter, you're one of us, call me Clint, and I'm sure Bucky would be fine with his name too." Bucky nodded and they both left. 

I glanced at my watch and saw it was only eleven, and I had time to kill. I noticed there was a decent sized closet, so I unpacked the small amount of clothes I had brought. I had actually brought all the clothes I owned, plus my regular Spiderman suit, and the only other things I had brought were the essentials and the text book sent home with all of the Returned. It was about all we had missed history wise in the five years we were gone, as well as a section on how to fit back into society. The homework had been given to everyone by the head of school counselors, as a way to help us cope, but to me it just served as a sobering reminder of why I had been gone for those five years, and what I had lost when I had come back. 

My hand brushed against something hard that wasn't the textbook and I tilted my head, slowly bringing it out of the bag. When I saw the picture inside of the frame I actually dropped it, clamping a hand over my mouth as I felt myself start to shake. I had completely forgotten that Ms. Potts had given me the photo of Tony and I holding up the fake internship certificate at the funeral. I had put it in my back and done my best to forget about it- _how the hell did I not find this while I was packing?_

Everything started spinning as I stared at the two smiling figures in the picture, and my spidey-sense started overloading with the rush of emotions. I darted into the bathroom when my stomach started to churn and I hunched over the toilet bowl to throw up my breakfast. After I stopped dry heaving I sat back against the opposite wall and wiped my mouth on my jacket sleeve. My eyes felt damp but everything was so overwhelming I just closed my eyes and rubbed my palms into them until I saw a bunch of dots.

"Fri, can you dim the lights please?" The lights dimmed from what I could tell and I gave a stuttering sigh. "T-thank you."

"My sensors indicate you are having an anxiety attack, shall I inform agent Barton or Sergeant Barnes?"

"N-no, please don't Friday. I don't need them worrying about me."

"Too late kiddo." I nearly shot up at Mr. Barton's presence in the bathroom-where the hell had he come from? I was surprised when his footsteps were quiet, and his voice was soft as he knelt in front of me. "I kinda figured this was going to be a bit much for you, so I asked Friday to keep an eye on you and let Buck and I know if something happens." _Snitch,_ I silently regarded Friday before brushing the hair out of my face.

"I'm alright, sir, really." 

"None of that sir stuff, it's Clint." Mr. Clint said, adjusting to sit with his back against the bathroom cupboard, one leg straight out and the other bent with his arm rested over it. "Also, you're a horrible liar, Pete." I finally met his eyes, and didn't see anything resembling pity, which was honestly a good thing, but it had me worried.

"I can do this, really. I know you guys want to see if I've got what it takes." At that, Mr. Barton raised a brow.

"Got what it takes for what? You aren't being tested on anything Peter." I tilted my head, cringing slightly as I was currently dealing with a spidey-sense induced headache.

"Aren't you seeing if I can take over for Mr. Stark?" Clint's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head.

"No, no no, not at all Peter. Truth is, Buck and I," he paused and bit his lower lip. "We've been worried about you because we understand how you feel. Nat was my best friend, and in this line of work having a best friend can be pretty rare long term." his expression grew somber, "I could have hung on tighter, but Natasha was stubborn, once she got something her head it was hell and high water to anyone who tried to stop her."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know you two were close."

"No need to apologize Pete, we're all going through our own grief, and while you certainly aren't just a kid anymore, you're still young and Stark certainly held you close to his heart. I spoke to him, once, after my family and everyone else vanished." I gave him a surprised look, and wiped at my nose.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I went off the radar, but so had he so to speak. He was closed off and in no position to judge my...less than moral situation. We got to talking, and when I asked if he had lost anyone he got super quiet, which isn't like him at all." I nodded, Mr. Stark always had to have the first and last word. "He told me about you. He didn't see a need to keep your name secret given the circumstances, and he said if he had the chance to change one thing in the world it would be to get you back and never let you go. Sounded like he became a father before they had Morgan."

I listened to Clint in stunned silence, and for a moment I just couldn't find my voice. The man just waited for me to process, a soft expression on his face that only a father would be able to give.

"I just really miss him." I sounded small, but I felt small, so that didn't really matter. "Everywhere I go, I see his face. Anytime the press tracks me down they want to know who the next iron man is going to be, and I thought that's what you guys wanted to..." Mr. Barton gave a sympathetic look, but didn't say anything. "I keep asking myself if this is what Mr. Stark would want, if he'd trust me to take the torch and do my best, but I-I'm nothing like him. It was dumb luck that he chose me, there were probably lot's of others more like him."

"I'm going to stop you right there kid." Clint spoke firmly, standing up and reaching a hand down. "Come with me, there's something I think you need to see." I took his hand and stood, my legs a bit numb from sitting I had to clutch to his arm a bit while they remembered how to work. Once I could stand easily Mr. Barton led me out of the room and into the living room where Bucky was sitting on the couch and eating a sandwich. When he saw me (and my probably wrecked face), he glanced to Clint and then scooted to make room for the both of us on the couch. "Friday, pull up the old records that got transferred to you after the funeral labeled for Peter."

"Yes sir." Friday replied dutifully as I sat next to Bucky, and became squished between the two grown men. 

What appeared on the screen appeared to be video diaries from one of Mr. Stark's labs. He looked a fair amount younger, and there was only one suite clearly in the first phases of testing. His arc reactor looked like it had been a very recent edition to his body too.

"What is this?" I asked, but Clint just nodded at the screen and I kept watching.

I had to admit, seeing Tony crash into the ceiling, and Dum-E putting out nonexistent fires was highly amusing, but this was also an experience of Mr. Stark in an entirely different light. As each clip played, each progressing in time, I couldn't help but think back to my own video diaries I made in Germany. I even found myself laughing when Mr. Stark was badly dancing to Christmas music on a record player, which earned a smile from each of the men beside me. It was the last clip I saw that made me go completely still.

"Peter," Mr. Stark was facing the camera, sitting on top of a desk in a lab I didn't recognize. "I know that the only way you'll see this is if something happens to me, which makes me sad because it means I probably never said this in person." I felt tears welling up at his familiar voice, "I just wanted to take a moment to tell you how proud I am. You've grown so much in the short time we've been working together, to the point where I don't think I can call you Underoos anymore." Mr. Stark's cheeks were flushed, and I noticed a bottle of alcohol next to him, he cleared his throat a bit and looked around. "I've never been an expert at expressing admiration or pride for someone-I probably got that trait from my dad, so I'm doing the next best thing and recording this to show you someday, like my dad recorded for me. Watching you work for me in the lab, and fighting crime, looking out for the little guy, it's been like looking in a humble mirror. We've both come from different backgrounds, but both of us have experienced loss of family, and kept going. We always get back up, and brush ourselves off because no one is going to do it for us, and life won't wait for you to find a helping hand. Please, Peter, if you ever see this, I want you to keep going. You are so much more without the suit, and you are going to become an amazing man one day, and maybe you'll grow into that man under my roof if I can ever get this damn adoption paperwork filled out."

"Sir your six-thirty appointment is here." I heard Friday relay to Mr. Stark in the recording, but I wasn't listening, my eyes were locked on Mr. Stark's face. _Adoption paperwork?_

"Alright, that's my cue to go, I love you tons, Peter." Tony smiled at the camera and the image went black. I knew I was crying again, but I was stuck on those words. _I love you tons, adoption paperwork, you're going to become an amazing man one day._

"You alright Peter?" Sgt. Barnes asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded slowly, looking from him to Mr. Barton, who had a saddened smile.

"The paperwork never went through because of what happened on Titan," he explained slowly, "but I did some digging and found that he wasn't kidding, he got as far as just needing a signature from your aunt, but if anything had happened to him the guardianship would have returned to her." Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Your aunt signed it after I brought it to her, and although it doesn't mean much now, I thought you might like to have it." He handed the paper to me and I clutched it to my chest.

"T-thank you Clint." The archer smiled wide, nudging me with his shoulder, causing me to lean onto Bucky's metal arm, he lifted it so I fell onto his chest, and I was content to just stay there with the paper held so tight in my hand it was probably wrinkled beyond repair.

"I don't think you need to worry about being the next Tony Stark." Bucky stated, and Clint reached a hand to ruffle my hair.

"I don't think anyone expects it of you either, but you're more alike than you think kid."

"All we need is Peter Parker, because that's what your dad would have wanted."

_Dad._

I smiled softly, closing my eyes and feeling rather tired from all the crying I had done, but happy.

"Thank you dad, I'll do my best."


End file.
